


Break up

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e19 Menace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ends their two year relationship after being witness to Jack killing Reece, but he starts to realize just how much Jack meant to him and wonders if he's just made the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break up

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter turned out longer then expected, I kind of got carried away :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it all the same!

Daniel swerved round, Jack didn’t acknowledge him, nor did Daniel even have a chance to stop him, Daniel cringed and shielded himself on instinct when a single shot struck through from Jack’s gun. Straight into the chest of the said woman, the replicator, the wrongly made one. Daniel watched her fall to the ground, he knelt down and looked sadly down at her as her eyes closed, and then she was gone. His eyes glazed over in sorrow, toward the young woman/robot. He’d been trying to convince her to stop her ‘fun’ creations. He bit his lower lip, tears glistening in his eyes, he stared upwards. Jack bent down to take the power chip from Reece’s neck. ″The robot has been neutralized″ Jack said into his radio.

″You stupid son of a bitch″

Jack looked back at Daniel ″Hey. You're welcome″

″You didn’t have to shoot her″

″Yes I did″

″She was shutting them down″

″I had no way of knowing that, and neither did you″

″They didn’t stop because you shot her. They stopped because she told them to″

″Carter said she was losing control. Now if just one of those things got out of this base. Developed it’s own personality. We would be royally screwed″

″You just killed the only chance we’ll ever have at stopping them″

Jack continued to look on at a distraught Daniel, stopping himself from going over there and pulling him into his arms. ″Look, I’m sorry. But this is the way it had to go down, and you know it″ Jack then clicked his radio. ″SG one niner, commence sweep, I want everyone of those damn things out of here″

Daniel bit his lower lip, tears threatening to fall, he dropped his head to his chest, his body shaking as he whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear. ″We’re done...″

Jack stilled his movement to the exit. ″We’ll talk about this later Daniel, this isn’t the place″

″No talk, we’re done Jack...you and me, I’ll continue with SG1; but- you and me? are over....I’ll be by to get my stuff later″

Jack didn’t turn around, he closed his eyes, tightened his jaw and walked away. He’d try and talk to Daniel later, but he had a feeling he couldn’t salvage them, but he was damn well going to try.

After the de-brief, the team were given a couple of days downtime; Jack reached the cabin, Daniel had already beaten him home. Jack sighed, prepared himself for the initial argument and entered the cabin. He shut the door behind him, and, chucking his keys on the kitchen side he called out. ″Daniel?″ Jack searched around in the living room, when he didn’t get a response he moved toward the bedroom. The door was half way shut, Jack entered slowly to find Daniel slamming things, albeit neatly into a medium sized suitcase. ″Daniel?″ he called again.

Daniel ignored him, continuing to shove what was his into the bag, he didn’t have too much here; they hadn’t wanted to arouse suspicions.

″You're not even going to say anything?″

Daniel swerved passed Jack and grabbed his robe from the back of the door and folded it into three and pressed it down firmly into the left corner of the case. ″I have nothing to say to you″

″Are you fricking kidding me?″ Jack soon relented, he wasn’t going to get wound up yet. ″Let’s talk about this″

Daniel moved toward the bathroom and Jack stood in his way. Daniel barely looked at him ″Get out of my way Jack″

″No, not until we can discuss what happened″

″There is no discussion″ Daniel almost choked, but he had initiated this; he was going to remain strong. ″It’s over″

″I don’t think I believe that, you can’t just end a relationship″

″You can if you are the only ones who knew about it, besides, I saw the kind of man I was really with back In the gate room″

Jack narrowed his eyes, ″You know as well as I do, it had to go down like that; she would have killed you″

″No she wouldn’t have, she trusted me″

″No! You trusted her! I- I couldn’t watch your trust betrayed by letting her get to you before I got to her″

Daniel hesitated for a moment, but the image of Jack coming into the gate room and shooting the helpless, or so he thought; he couldn’t get that out of his head. ″Please...just get out of my way″

″I can’t let you walk away from this....from us″

″We’re done Jack, I can’t do this any more...I thought I could get passed whatever it was that we said or did when off-world or on base...that after the initial pointless arguments; that we could come home, make up and be ok...″

″We can Daniel, we can do this baby″ Jack reached up to cup Daniel’s cheek, Daniel batted his hand away.

″No Jack, we can’t″

″You said, no, you asked me to promise you that after everything we go through, that we’d always make up like-″

Daniel snorted, almost laughed, ″Are you fricking kidding me? You’d think I would let you-after what happened? You went too far Jack!″

Now Daniel was yelling, ok, Jack could do yelling too. ″I saved your life Daniel! I did it to save you!″

″I didn’t ask you too! For once, I didn’t ask you too because I didn’t need saving! And-and if that’s what you have to do to save my life? Then don’t....″

″You're telling me that I should just let you die the next time a situation like that happens? Tough! If I had a chance to go back? I’d kill her again....I’d kill anyone that would try and harm you. Because I care about you, dammit Daniel – I love you″

Daniel shook his head, ″It’s your job″

″Maybe part of it, but on the whole? Those reasons I’m that Colonel at work? That I’m that ass hole Jack O’Neill you seem so frustrated with? I’m that person so I can protect, Carter and Teal’c too; but you a hell of a lot more for reasons only you and I know″

Daniel stood still, he refused to get emotional in front of Jack; not now. He’d give himself time to grieve when he was alone. ″Well...now you don’t have to any more, all you have to do now is your job, who knows...maybe we can go back to being friends...but as far as the whole ‘us’ thing goes...″ Daniel shook his head.

Jack shook his in response, reaching to clasp Daniel’s wrists. ″Don’t...don’t do this″

″Jack let go″

″Daniel, do not end this″

Daniel continued to look straight into Jack’s eyes, wondering if maybe, he should give them a chance. But you do things irrationally in the spur of the moment, and everyone that knew Daniel Jackson, knew that when he made up his mind; it was hard to change it, unless he was ordered to. But here, no one was in charge of them, the Colonel couldn’t order him to stay.

″Please let go of me Jack, I’m leaving....no more pointless stalling″

Jack stiffened, ″Pointless huh?″ Jack slowly let go of Daniel’s wrists. Like realization had hit him, that Daniel really meant it. ″Fine″ Jack said as he stepped to one side.

Jack watched from the door way as Daniel packed the rest of his things, zipped up his case and moved toward the door. He didn’t try and stop him this time, Jack just moved aside, letting Daniel pass.

Jack leant against the archway wall to the kitchen, remembering one of many nights; raw passion of apologies, where everything had been forgiven so easily. Now he was watching Daniel walk out because of something that couldn’t be avoided. ″You're really just going to walk out on two years of something-well, I thought was great″

Daniel stilled, ″It-...it was great...Jack, but I can’t- I just can’t″

″We're good together″

Daniel reached for the door handle, halting his hand. ″Goodbye Jack″ and then Daniel was gone, Jack moved toward the door; he could make an ass of himself and go after him. But he was still an air-force Colonel, Daniel had made it clear. He heard the tires screech a little and then listened as the car moved more into the distance.

After a few minutes, Daniel’s eyes began to cloud over and he had to pull over on the side of the road. He slammed his hands on the wheel a couple of times and then shook when he couldn’t keep his emotions in check any more, letting tears fall down his face. He rested his head on his arms as they hugged the wheel, wondering if he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Jack moved away from the door eventually, his eyes narrowed and he slammed his fists on the wall and kicked it. ″Damn it!″ he shouted, storming into the kitchen. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t; He then looked at a bottle that was on the side. ‘Jack Daniels’ He gripped the bottle, unsure whether to fling it across the room, or drown his sorrows in it. He sunk to the floor, he wanted to be angry; but he couldn’t be, he couldn’t be angry at him, they were over; and he had a job to do.

One week later......

Daniel and Jack remained as normal as could be in front of their other team members, no one had suspected a thing. Teal’c had perhaps noticed the slight tension between them, and if he did, he hadn’t said anything. But with that aside, SG1 were as normal as they’d ever been, no one knew what was or had gone on behind closed doors.

They were due to go on a mission in a few days; their first official mission since the whole replicator incident. None of them spoke about it, they didn’t want to. What they were feeling whilst in the privacy of their own thoughts was a different situation. Jack was feeling empty, he tried to avoid going to the cabin, he tried to avoid Daniel’s office, he just tried to avoid Daniel altogether.

Daniel was hurting, he’d never thought that his and Jack’s relationship would effect him this much. Since it was based on secrecy. But he loved him, he loved him so damn much. That only now was he realizing how much, how badly he wanted him back. God how he missed him, missed his touch, his kiss, his little whispered words while they were making love, his soft caresses; the way Jack just knew him.

He was currently stood outside a bar, one that he and Jack had gone to plenty of times. A place where they could be themselves for a while; shoving his hands in his black jeans, he walked through the already open door.

Coming up to the bar, he took a seat on one of the stools; the regular barman walked toward him. He took a small glass from the shelf behind him and placed it on the bar. ″The usual, blue eyes?″ He asked. Blue eyes, he’d been called that ever since he’d first started coming here.

″I can't stomach that right now, it wouldn't mean anything anyway; Jack and I aren't together anymore″ Daniel stated, the guy gave him a look of sympathy. Daniel sighed, saying that out loud to someone made it worse.

″If it’s not too personal to ask, what happened? You two were the perfect example of a relationship″

Daniel laughed then, ″You really have no idea, we were far from perfect″ he then placed two twenties on the bar. ″But I suppose you could say we were happy....for a while. I'll just have a Chivas Regal, on the rocks...″ he didn’t know why, but he had tried it once in Scotland and liked the taste, not many places sold it. The guy poured half into the small glass in front of him over the ice. He turned to place the bottle back, ″Leave the bottle″ Daniel said, sliding the money forward.

Chris, the barman, hesitated to take the money, looking at Daniel with a look that frustrated the hell out of him sometimes. That same look everyone gave him, that look of protectiveness, that they were looking out for him. For Christsake he was a grown man, he could take care of himself; off world was an exception, he figured.

But this was earth, and while he somewhat appreciated the thought, he didn’t need looking out for twenty four seven. ″It’s quite expensive, you're not going to refuse that money straight off are you?″ Daniel grinned a little, it wasn’t a smug grin, just a playful one, he wanted to feel normal for once, forget about work, what he did for a living, forget about his role in life...forget about Jack.

Chris sighed and took the money with a smile. ″You are lucky you're handsome″ he said and left the bottle with Daniel.

Daniel shrugged but tried to hide the small blush, but then he regained his senses; Chris probably said that to everyone. He wasn’t exactly Daniel’s type either, but then again, Jack was the only guy he’d ever been with; he didn’t even know what his type was.

Though taking it slow, his throat was tingling as much as his head was. He was on his fifth glass now, he was on the borderline of wondering whether drinking this much was a bad idea. He glanced over at a few couples who had begun to dance, two males, two females, some male and female. He and Jack had never danced, the man hated it. Not even in their own privacy. At the time, it hadn’t bothered him, he figured it was a macho thing for being in the military. Now it seemed, that it annoyed him. They were broken up, it was likely that he’d find things about Jack that annoyed him now that hadn’t before.

Daniel sighed, he was suppose to be forgetting about Jack; but he couldn’t. At least not right away, he had to give himself time, they were friends for five years, two of those as lovers. He did want to remain friends, he hoped what they had done hadn’t jeopardized that as well. Finishing another round of the drink, he hadn’t noticed someone coming to sit beside him. ″Alone!?″ a voice came from his right shouting over the music.

Daniel put down the empty glass, then dared to turn to look at the person beside him. ″Looks that way″

″Boyfriend?″ the man asked bluntly

Daniel snorted, ″If I had, he’d be with me, and you wouldn’t be standing there″

″Fair enough, I deserved that″

Daniel noted the empty glass in the man’s hand, ″Want some of this?″ he offered, gesturing to the half empty bottle.

″Sure, I actually came up here to offer you a drink, you beat me to it″

″To be honest I just figured I should ease up, that’s all″

The guy nodded and held his glass out as Daniel steadily poured a generous amount in, then moved to pour some in his own. The guy held his hand out, ″I’m Jake″

Daniel stared at the hand for a moment, ‘Jake’ sounded ironically like Jack. He took the offered hand anyway, it seemed rude not to. ″Daniel″

″You wanna dance, Daniel?″

It sounded strange, hearing his name coming from someone other then Jack.... ″I-can’t″

″Said you were single″

″I should just go, really″

″I just want to dance with you, you're a very attractive guy; that’s hard to find in someone that wears glasses″

Daniel rolled his eyes ″That’s your opening line?″

Jake smiled, ″Not usually, but um- I kind of didn't know what to say, I don’t usually meet people this smart″

Daniel returned the smile then, ″Not to sound like a big head, what gave me away?″

″The way you talk, how you hold yourself, it’s a nice change from the normal ‘meet someone’ scene″

Daniel nodded in agreement, because he was anything but normal.

″So, do you wanna dance?″ Jake asked again

Daniel looked at him again, the man was average height, Daniel maybe had a couple of inches on him. He had dark brown hair, shorter then his own, the slight muscles he adorned made his brown top look small. Jake seemed like a nice guy. ″I don’t usually do casual″ Daniel blurted out before he’d even finished his train of thought.

″That’s fine, it’s just a dance, nothing needs to go anywhere″

The song switched to a very base line track, he could feel the vibrations from the speakers, feel the beat in his chest. ″Sure, why not″ Daniel placed his now empty glass on the bar next to Jake’s and they headed into the groups of other people dancing.

{ like, anyone would be, I am flattered by your, fascination with me } 

  
The song boomed out of the speakers around them. Letting the alcohol be his confidence, he slid his hands around Jake’s waist, Jake’s came to rest on his chest. They swerved and bent their bodies in time to the music, their hands moved with their movements as they gathered more courage.

Half way through the song, Jake's mouth was dangerously nibbling across Daniel's neck as they continued to sway in fast motion. Daniel could only hesitate to return the favor, and it wasn't until Jake closed his mouth over his own that his mind caught up with him 'I don't even know this man' Daniel pulled back with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry" he told him.

Jake shrugged, "I'd like to get to know you Daniel, but if things are complicated for you....will you just grant me one kiss? Just so I could know what it was at least like to be with you..."

Normally Daniel would have thought the guy was sleazy; but the sincere look in the man's eyes was telling him different. Yet there was something else, something vulnerable about him too, it reminded him of himself when he was younger. Jake seemed like he was seeking protection; based on the vibe Daniel was getting from him. Without a word, Daniel leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jake wound his hands around Daniel's neck, the tension in him was unmistakable. It had been a long time since someone had looked to him for protection; not since Sha're at least.

When they pulled away, the song changed again, "Whoever ended their relationship with you was an idiot"

Daniel lips quirked, he should have corrected him, told him that he was the one to end it, but he figured Jake would pry more if he did. "I can't give you what you want, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to finish off the bottle with me?"

Jake smiled and nodded, Daniel led them back to the bar; they talked minimally; on the odd occasion Jake would skim his hand over Daniel’s. Daniel was well aware of the want look that Jake was giving him. Between them, they finished off the bottle of Chivas Regal; and Daniel really wished he hadn’t, he was a light weight at the best of times. ″I um...I should probably go, think I drank too much″ Daniel muttered, taking off his glasses, placing them on the bar and pinched his forehead.

Jake chuckled, he held onto Daniel’s shoulder for support, since he wasn’t much better. ″I can call you a cab if you want?″

″No...that’s ok, I can manage...”

Jake squeezed his shoulder, ″I had a really good time with you Daniel″

Daniel looked up with a small smile, ″Me too, but-″

″I know,...will I see you again?″

Daniel shrugged, he felt really bad about what he was doing, but he really couldn’t afford to get into another relationship right now, least of all a male relationship. He had some issues to work through , like his strong feelings for one Colonel Jack O’Neill. ″Maybe, but you’ll find someone, it’s a big world″

Jake nodded with a smile, ″Thank you, Daniel...″

Daniel returned the smile, he leaned slowly over and gave Jake a small delicate kiss on the mouth, and when he pulled back he said, ″Take care″ Daniel left Jake at the bar, he decided on the bathroom before calling a cab, there was no way he was driving home tonight. His vision was somewhat blurry as he stumbled toward the bathroom.

When he was done, he splashed water upon his face to cool himself down. Trying to get a little more sober, at least sober enough to remember his own address. As he looked in the mirror, an expression of confusion came onto his face; he then realized that he had left his glasses on the bar.

He stumbled back out of the bathroom, god, he really wished he hadn't drunk that much; he didn't know what the hell possessed him to do so in the first place. It hadn't made him feel any better about Jack, it hadn't erased his thoughts and it certainly didn't help his emotional state. He felt dizzy, drunk, a little nauseous and more then a little guilty that he had sought out comfort in a stranger. He was roughly seven foot away from the bar when he noticed a heated argument seemed to be unfolding in front of him, unnoticed by Chris since he was serving customers at the other end.

As Daniel stepped a little closer, his vision came into focus; two guys were in some sort of scuffle. He wasn't going to get involved, it wasn't his problem, not his concern...he was just going to grab his glasses, no doubt Chris had placed them behind the bar; and go-home.

It wasn't his problem, until his alcohol influenced mind registered who was at the receiving end of the soon to be brawl. "No one makes a fool of me Jake, no one, I saw you with him, it's not that easy to just forget about us; be sure of that” Daniel couldn't hear all of the conversation, but the evident fear that was in Jake's eyes was enough to go by. He should just turn around, and walk away, go home; 'Don't get involved Daniel' he could hear Jack tell him. 'Turn around and walk away' but Daniel was already heading toward them.

Jake's eyes clenched as the man pulled back his fist, Daniel lunged forward and without causing too much harm to the man; he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him away. The guy stumbled back and took a moment to size the Archaeologist up. Daniel saw recognition in the man's eyes, as he looked back at Jake. Daniel then got in the middle of them, holding out his hand between himself and the nearing threat. "You're the man I saw my Jake with" he hissed, the guy was more muscular then both him or Jake; Daniel didn't really want to get into a fight with him, he hoped to just talk him down.

Daniel looked back at Jake, who was standing still, looking a little worried. "Ric and I broke up a month ago"

"Who said we were ever done?" Ric said as he neared them. Daniel stepped back but remained between them. Ric stopped again to eye up Daniel, his grin let him know the guy would have no worries about laying into him. "This really is none of your business"

"I'm not looking for it to be, I'm not here for a fight; but Jake doesn't want you near him, you're also very drunk. So why don't you go before you regret whatever it is you're about to do" Daniel would try to reason first.

Jake reached up and clutched his arm, trying to pull him away to his left. "Daniel..."

"It's ok, don't worry" Daniel held onto Jake's arm

And was that the wrong to do, Ric glared at them, Daniel ground his right foot to the floor when the guy came toward him. He had no idea how well this was going to go down, he had no clue how much basic defense training he paid attention to when Jack had shown him. Daniel prepared himself, it looked like he was about to find out just how much he'd learnt. 'First rule, make sure no innocents are within range' Daniel could practically hear Jack's voice in his head as he pushed Jake to one side. 'Second rule, never let yourself get backed into a corner'. Daniel moved sideways and stepped backwards as the man went for him. ‘Third rule, try and at least block the first hit’ Daniel raised his arm as quick as he could, evidently blocking the punch aimed at him. He stepped back again, if it were possible, he was going to try and avoid physical contact as much as he could; at least until someone came to help..

″I don’t want to fight with you, you're drunk, just leave before we both get into trouble″ Daniel said calmly, which seemed to annoy the guy even more.

″This has nothing to do with you, get lost before you get hurt″

Frowning, Daniel glanced over to see Chris heading back their way, he glanced back at Ric. Ric advanced on him again, quicker this time. ″Don’t do this, we can solve this peacefully″ He tried to tell Ric one last time.

″Not a chance Geekmo″

Daniel rolled his eyes, ″Oh clever, come up with that on your own?″ he knew it wasn’t good to taunt him, but he needed to stall long enough. ‘Forth rule, try and get the first hit in’ Crap! That didn’t go down as well, Daniel blocked the next hit but wasn’t quick enough to strike back. Daniel tumbled backwards against the stall, the spot just under his left eye already beginning to throb. Ric grabbed Daniel by his shirt and, following suit, Daniel grabbed at Ric’s and they both toppled into a vacant table, Empty glasses toppling with it.

The smash alerted Chris, he ran over to the two brawling on the floor, he grabbed hold of Ric first since he was easier to get to. A security guard at the door, who had been informed of the commotion by a barmaid; grabbed hold of Ric out of Chris’ hands and hauled him outside kicking and shouting. The bar went silent after that, Chris held out his hand to a heavily panting Daniel. ″Are you ok Daniel? What happened?″ Chris knew that Daniel was hardly the type of person to randomly go and start a fight.f. Daniel winced as he was pulled to his feet, he pulled a face when his tongue licked the metallic on his lips. The crowd slowly began to return to their activities. Chris led Daniel over to sit on a stool, Jake came to stand beside him. ″I’ll get you some ice″ Chris told him, Daniel stopped him

″Thanks...but I’ll take care of it at home.″

″Are you sure? that’s a nasty bruise you got coming there″

Daniel smiled, ″I’ll be all right, nothing I can’t take care of″

″Get that lip seen to as well″

″Will do″

Chris nodded and just before he left them to it, he turned back, ″Oh, I have your glasses; might be why he gained the upper hand hm?″ Daniel laughed as Chris winked and went to retrieve his glasses.

″I am so sorry Daniel, this was all my fault″ Jake said

″No it wasn’t, not like you could have known″

″But...you got hurt because of me″

″Heh...believe it or not, I’ve had worse; don’t worry about it″

″You're an incredible guy Daniel″

″How did you get mixed up with him anyway?″

″You know the usual type, they’re kind and natural at first, then somehow they get all controlling and mean″

Daniel nodded, but in actual fact, he didn’t know that type; Jack was always caring and loving, and treated him with the utmost respect, as far as their relationship went anyway. On the field was a different matter, Jack got angry with him over things. He did that, not just because he was in charge, he did that because he believed it was the right thing to do for his team, for him; to protect him. Daniel suddenly realized something he hadn’t before, in all his anger, he forgot about the most important thing about their relationship. Looking back on all the times he had saved Daniel’s life, how Daniel had saved Jack’s; their differences. While Daniel may have hated Jack for killing Reece, he didn’t look at the whole picture. If it had worked out how Daniel wanted it to work out, Jack wouldn’t be angry with him, because it would have still eliminated the threat. Jack hadn’t known what was going on, there was no way of knowing it; so Jack had acted on his part. Deep down, Daniel knew it was the right thing to do in the situation.

He had some things to work out now, he needed to think about what had happened very carefully, was it really worth risking their secret, yet amazing relationship over something that may or may not have worked at all? they weren’t just trying to save themselves, it was the whole of earth they had to consider. So yes, in the long run, Jack’s way was best, because they couldn’t risk what Daniel was trying to do; not when a whole planet, their planet; was at stake, especially from replicators.

″You ok Daniel?″ Jake asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

Daniel came out of his thoughts, looking over at Jake, he gave a small chuckle ″Sorry, zoned out for a minute there″

″More like five,″ Jake laughed ″I um...I called a cab for myself...if you want to-?”

“Thanks...but um, I think I just better make my own way home”

Jake smiled, “Ok, if you're sure...”

Daniel nodded with a small smile of his own.

Jake walked away, and just before leaving the bar he called back. “Daniel!?”

Daniel looked up

Jake just smiled, a smile that told Daniel everything would be ok; for him and for himself. Daniel nodded in understanding, if things hadn't been so messed up with Jack or things had been different...he could have found himself falling for the handsome young man standing there. He watched Jake leave and sighed, bit his bottom lip and then winced.. He loved Jack, so damn much; should he try and fix things? Try and make them get back as 'them?' god how he wanted it to go back to how it was before. He was worried he'd made himself too clear, Jack hadn't even tried to save them at all in the two weeks they'd been apart.

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face, he was still rather drunk and With the state he was in, he couldn't risk calling a cab either. The only one he could risk calling was, ironically, Jack. A tap on his shoulder made him turn round, he smiled when Chris handed him his glasses. “Thanks!”

Chris looked at him with concern. “You sure you don't want some ice?”

Daniel shook his head, “Just going to get out of here and go home, I'll be fine; sorry about the-” Daniel gestured to the turned over table and the broken glass the barmaid was still clearing up.

“Don't worry about it, the guy deserved it; I knew damn well you didn't start it...” Chris told him with a smile.

“Well, I don't think he was entirely effected by my, um, rescue attempts” Daniel chuckled as he stood up, taking his glasses back and placing them in his pocket. He waved at Chris and then stumbled slightly toward the door.

As soon as the fresh air hit him, he really felt the effects of the alcohol in his system. He gave a smile of apology at the bouncer that had broken up their fight and almost fell as he sat on the wall. Placing his head in one hand, he fished out for his phone with the other. Christ he couldn't remember when he last drank so much, he scrolled down to Jack's number, his thumb shaking over the buttons. He pressed dial before he could reconsider it. The ringing was constant and Daniel thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

A sudden, “'lo” came muffled into the phone, Daniel realized how late it might have been, he glanced at his watch, 1:ooam. Whoops. He wondered if he should just hang up, another greeting came through, a bit more alert this time. “Hello?”

“Jack....” Daniel said quietly

“Who is this?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, if Jack was more awake, he'd have recognized his voice straight away. But he couldn't blame him, one: it was in the middle of the night/morning. Two: Daniel was more then a little drunk so his words probably sounded slurred, and three: Jack was probably not expecting a call from him. “Jackk...s'me”

Daniel could hear shuffling, “Daniel...?” he imagined Jack had sat up at this point.

“Yeh...s'me...um..”

“What the-it's one in the morning”

“Mmm...I um...I need you to come and get me...”

There was silence for a few seconds “Why?”

“Please...just-um...I need you to pick me up...”

He could hear more shuffling, “You ok? Where are you?” Daniel closed his eyes, god he'd missed that concerned voice.

“M'ok....think”

“Daniel...are you drunk?”

“Little....mm, lot...actually; look...I'm sorry, shouldn't have called really...I didn't mean to wake you Jack, go back to sleep....I'll get a cab”

“Don't be stupid” Jack sighed through the phone “Where are you?”

“You know...that place, usual bar...used to be anyway”

He could almost see Jack shake his head, “All right, be there in ten,” there was a slight pause before Jack spoke again. “You sure you're ok?”

Daniel smiled sadly, he wasn't ok; but he wasn't going to admit that “Yeh...Jack, m'fine” he probably sounded about as convincing as he felt.

“I'll be there soon” and then Jack hung up.

Daniel hung his head, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to call Jack.

The tail lights from a vehicle closed in on him as it drew up, there wasn't a long wait for it, Jack must have left straight after hanging up. It made Daniel warm inside that Jack would still rush to him when he needed him. The night air was still warm, so it wasn't that cold out; but Daniel had been sat outside for the last half hour, so he was feeling a bit chilly. He looked up from the ground when he heard footsteps draw near to him. Jack held his hand out for Daniel to take. “Come on” he said. No other words were spoken as Daniel took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Jack's eyes widen a little when he finally saw the bruising eye and the cut lip that decorated Daniel's face. He lifted his hand up and delicately brushed his thumb over the dried cut. “What the hell is this...?” Daniel pulled away from his touch and shoved his hands in his pockets. “What happened?”

“Doesn't matter...please...can we just go?”

“How did you get into a fight Daniel?”

“I was just trying to help someone, that's all...Jack- my head is spinning, I just want to go home...please”

Jack sighed, then frowned; “All right, get in”

Jack left Daniel standing there as he got back into the truck, Daniel watched him buckle back up and start the engine again. He slowly walked to the passengers side and opened the door. “Maybe I should have called a cab”

Jack shook his head, “I'm already here Daniel, don't be ridiculous; get in”

Daniel sighed and nodded, he grunted as he sat down and shut the door and buckled up. “Can um...can we turn up the heat?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, he was boiling but nodded anyway, he shouldn't be that surprised, Daniel always felt the cold. Jack frowned as he watched Daniel fumble with the dial; staring at bruised knuckles. “You're not gonna tell about the fight are you?”

“I don't want to talk about it, it was nothing...”

Jack didn't say another word and pulled out of the parking spot he had taken and began to drive down the city roads.

After a few minutes, they were on the main road, Jack glanced over and Daniel had his head back and lulled to the side; he had fallen asleep. Jack shook his head, he felt an urge to brush his fingers over Daniel's forehead, across his short hair; like he used to do when they were together. He wondered if Daniel calling him was some sort of sign, he had hoped that the call from Daniel was to maybe start things up again. But he didn't get that impression now, god how he missed the archaeologist. Missed him when he woke up, missed him in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening....he even missed him on missions even though Daniel was there. He took a longer glance at him when they stopped at traffic lights. “I love you Daniel” he whispered and gently moved his fingers over his head. Daniel snapped awake and Jack quickly removed his hand, “Sorry...” he put both hands back on the wheel and returned his attention to the road again.

“Jack....?” Daniel didn't get an answer, but knew he had felt his touch just then. “Sorry...must have nodded off...”

“Not to worry, warm enough?”

“Yeh...” there was silence again as the lights went green and Jack turned left at the crossing. “Kind of quiet...”

Jack switched the radio on, he couldn't stand the awkward silence either.

{ What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there? }

Daniel looked out of the window, he thought about the irony of the song. Jack kept his focus on the road as he made another turn. “Why did you call me...?” Jack said.

{ What I got to do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word. }

“To be honest....I figured you'd be the best one to call, given where I was; couldn't risk it being anyone else...”

Jack nodded, he was a little disappointed. “And...why didn't you get a cab?”

{ It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd. }

“Couldn't really risk it with the state I was in, I didn't want anyone to see me; I know nothing probably wouldn't have got out, but....you know”

{ It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word. }

“Understandable...I guess” Daniel could hear the disappointment in Jack's voice.

“And...” Daniel began, he looked down at his feet, every now and then the street lamps would light up the car as they passed them by. He spoke more quietly “I wanted it to be you....because I missed you, wanted to see you”

Jack couldn't help but smile a little, maybe things would be ok....eventually. “Me too...”

Daniel looked up at him, “Really?” he then frowned, “Is that the truth? Or are you just saying that because you don't want to deal with the awkwardness?”

“What? Didn't that sound truthful? I'm not such an ass that I would just make up some crappy lie just to get out of talking....I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it” Jack was irritated again, he turned off the radio with a sigh.

Daniel flinched at his tone, “Sorry...” he sighed and looked out of the window again, he recognized the scenery, but it wasn't his own. “Um...Jack where are we going...?” Daniel looked over at him, either Jack was ignoring him now or hadn't heard him. They pulled off the road and onto a narrower path, Jack drove up a hillside and through the country lane until they eventually came up to a familiar building. Jack parked the truck outside the cabin and cut the engine. “What are we doing here Jack? I wanted to go home”

Jack undid his seat belt and looked over at him, “You're better off here tonight, especially in your condition”

“Jack, I would have been fine, I've sobered; I could have managed”

“And this?” Jack reached his hand up half way toward his swollen eye; glad they had a couple of days more downtime before their next mission, hopefully the swelling would go down before then.

Daniel pulled back, wincing when he brushed his tongue over the cut. “I could have just taken care of it with some frozen peas”

“It's too late anyway, you can use the guest room tonight; it'll be safer, that way if you throw up....that I-...well, I'll be just across from you”

Daniel sighed, “What are you doing Jack? What's going on?”

“Are we still friends Daniel?”

Daniel blinked “Yes....”

“So what are friends for?” Jack gave him a small grin but Daniel wasn't convinced.

“Is that it? Really? The friends thing...?”

Jack tensed, hesitation in his answer. “Sure....” Jack opened his door, “Come on”

Daniel watched Jack get out of the car first, he leaned his head back; counting to three. “Ok...” he then got out, shut the door and walked up behind Jack. The Colonel let them in and Daniel was instantly comforted by the warmth of the place. Which then led him to believe Jack had already planned on bringing him back here.

“Take a seat, I'll get some coffee on....if you want it”

Daniel nodded “Actually...coffee sounds great right now...”

Jack motioned for Daniel to sit on the couch, “I'll be right back”

Daniel took his jacket off and hung it up where it would usually go. He made his way to the couch and sat back with a sigh. He was achy, tired and a headache was beginning to form. He allowed himself to revel in the comfort of the couch. Jack came back with a tray and set it on the coffee table, the contents of it was two steaming cups, a glass of water with what Daniel could assume were two headache tablets. A bowl of water with a white cloth hanging out of it was also on the tray, next to something that was wrapped; ice, Daniel guessed. “What's going on Jack? Really?”

Jack didn't say anything, he dipped the cloth in the warm water, squeezed it out and leaned forward. Daniel stilled, he wanted to move, wanted to question Jack's motives; but the closeness of him changed his mind. He allowed Jack to clean and dab at his lip with gentleness you wouldn't expect from an air-force Colonel. He placed the cloth back in the bowl, rinsed it out again and moved to brush it against his eye. Daniel flinched and Jack pulled back. “Sorry”

“It's ok...”

Jack continued his work, he moved the cloth away and reached back to grab the wrapped ice. “Here...” Jack handed it to Daniel, “Hold it against your eye,” Daniel nodded and took the offered ice. “...I um...didn't have frozen peas”   
Daniel smiled and then chuckled

Jack smiled “What?”

“Nothing....”

Jack continued to smile as he started to clean at Daniel's knuckles on his right hand. “Got a few hits in then...”

“Yeh...I guess so, look, Jack- I started to talk to this guy” he saw Jack tense up, but continued anyway. “He was nice....his name was Jake. We had a few drinks, even danced a little; it was nice and-”

“Why are you telling me this Daniel?”

“You wanted to know about the fight, and I'm telling you”

“So Jake did this?”

Daniel shook his head, “No, his ex saw us and got all defensive, I was on my way home; but he started giving Jake a hard time. I um...kind of intervened, we got into a fight...” Daniel shrugged

Jack looked at him, he put the cloth in the bowl and grabbed both of the still steaming cups. “And....Jake?” Jack said with hesitation as he handed one to Daniel.

“We just danced..., thing is, nothing happened; could have, would have...but- something I realized while getting beat up...”

“W-what's that?”

“I wouldn't allow anything to happen because- because of you.... I do still love you...Jack”

Jack clenched his hands around the mug tighter, what should he do? Remain quiet encase Daniel spoke again? Say something back? Kiss him? Tell him he felt the same? Hug the crap out of him and tell him he missed him?

“Jack? Jack say something...”

Jack looked up, “Like what?”

“Anything, what are you thinking?”

“Daniel...”

Daniel sighed, “It's ok Jack....I wasn't expecting to receive the same response...”

Jack blinked “It's not like that-”

Daniel leaned forward and Jack responded and kissed him, when Daniel didn't respond back, he pulled away. He then realized Daniel was reaching over to place the ice pack on the table. “Um-”

“Shit...I didn't- mean to- I thought you-”

Daniel leaned back, “No it's ok...um, maybe we should just-” Daniel smiled at Jack, telling him how tired he was.

Jack nodded and stood up, “Get some rest, you can take those for your headache” he said, gesturing to the small white items on the tray. Daniel nodded, mentally smiling to himself, he didn't even have to tell Jack he had a headache, like the Colonel already knew. Daniel stood up when Jack began to walk away.

“Jack?” the Colonel turned around when Daniel grabbed his hand. Daniel didn't meet his gaze, he just stepped forward and merely rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder. “I missed you....” he whispered.

Jack wasn't sure if he should remain still or wrap his arms around the man. When Daniel started shaking and clenching a fist into Jack's shirt, his question was answered. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him tightly, he could hear Daniel sob quietly, not uncontrollable, but still....Jack rubbed soothingly across Daniel's back. “Shhh....” he felt Daniel shift and then felt his arms wrap around him fully, still clutching onto him.

“I'm sorry Jack....I missed you so much”

“It's ok Daniel, everything is going to be ok... we can get through this, I promise”

….........................................

Jack stirred when the sun beamed through the gap in the drapes of his bedroom. He turned to find Daniel missing; not there, on the other side of the bed where he remembered Daniel sleeping last night. Nothing happened. After holding each other for a few minutes in Jack's living room, they just simply went to the bedroom without saying a word. They stripped to their boxers without a word, and Jack pulled Daniel close to him without a word, they then drifted off, again; without a word.

Jack sat up, he swung his legs over the bed; scrubbing a hand over his face. He decided to shower first and then go in search of Daniel.

Ten minutes in the hot water, Jack came out freshly clean and dressed; he hung the towel on the radiator and exited the bedroom. He checked the guest room, encase Daniel had decided to move there in the middle of the night. Nope, he wasn't there, he figured wherever Daniel was, the smell of coffee would lure him out. Jack moved into the kitchen, his hand froze over the switch of the coffee maker. There was a note stuck on it, Daniel's hand writing.

 Need some time,   
just don't forget I love you;   
Daniel  
x

Jack smiled a little, taking the note off; feeling better then he had in the last two weeks, he turned on the machine with a new sense of hope that everything would be fine.

…....................................

Jack sighed as he and Daniel entered the cabin, the mission from three days ago went as smoothly as it could go. They had fixed the sentinel that had been put back together wrong by the off-world criminals from Maybournes operation. His body still remembered the tremors of that damn firebrand stick. But who cared? Well, he did...and Daniel was constantly staring at him with his blue questioning eyes. Daniel had managed to pretty much stay out of trouble for once, for that, he was grateful. The mild pain he felt was nothing compared to the relief of that. Jack heard the door shut behind him as he took off his shoes by the door. “You sure you're ok?” Daniel asked as he joined Jack and took his shoes off.

“Daniel, relax; we did good, you did good”

Daniel turned and reached for Jack's hand, Jack smiled and pulled him slowly close to him. “Jack...” Daniel bit his lip nervously, “Do you want us again?”

Jack reached up and stroked a thumb at the back of Daniel's head. “Do you?”

Daniel nodded with a small smile, watching for Jack's reaction in his eyes. He waited a moment and then leaned up slightly, planting a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss remained slow and soft until they both were sure it was what the other wanted. When neither pulled away, the kisses became more passionate and persistent. They told each other with their lips, hands and movements that this was it. Them together.

  
They reached the bedroom, still somewhat attached to each other. Daniel reached up and began to unbutton Jack's shirt and Jack reached down to unbutton Daniel's pants. They managed to do this all the while in between kisses, Jack slid his tongue across Daniel's lips for access, which was granted.

Daniel groaned when Jack slid his fingers in the hook of his unbuttoned pants. They fell across the bed, Jack used his hands to stop himself from falling on top of him. Daniel slid his hands over Jack's bare chest and removed the shirt, sliding it down his arms and it fell to the floor. Jack kissed Daniel again as he reached down and slid his pants all the way off, over long legs. Daniel then arched up when Jack cupped him gently through the fabric of his boxers. Jack glided Daniel's hands up, lifting his shirt up at the same time. Jack threw the shirt to one side.

He then shimmied out of his own pants when Daniel tugged at them. Jack went back to kissing the archaeologist, his lips, his jaw and began nibbling his way down. He started to suck on a nipple gently while his hands massaged across Daniel's sides. He knew Daniel was enjoying this slow pace, if his moans of pleasure were anything to go by. He moved to kiss across his belly.

Jack slid down and hooked his thumbs at the sides of Daniel's boxers. He continued to kiss and nip lower as he pulled the boxers off to reveal Daniel's flushed erection. It still amazed him that he could do this to him, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss at the head. “...Jack” Daniel arched at the contact, Jack held his hand over Daniel's chest.

“Patience....there's no rush, gonna make this so good for you....Daniel” Jack kissed up the shaft and licked lightly across Daniel's balls. He felt himself harden in response to Daniel's gasps of pleasure. He pulled back and reached to the right into the top drawer, he grabbed the tube and placed it on the bed.

 “Jack...” Daniel groaned when he felt Jack's lips on his again, leaning up to meet him. Jack managed to shimmy out of his boxers and kick them to the side.

Jack moved to nibble Daniel's earlobe and whispered, “Do you trust me...?” that one question told Daniel what Jack was asking. They hadn't made love from behind. “Daniel...” Jack said as he trailed his tongue over Daniel's neck, nibbling at the crook of it.

“I...I trust you...Jack”

Jack smiled and Daniel scooted up the bed, they kissed for a few more minutes until Daniel gasped as their cocks rubbed together. At that point Jack wasn't sure he could wait much longer. He motioned for Daniel to turn around, the archaeologist stared nervously at first, Jack cupped his cheek. “Don't worry, we don't have to-”

“No...it's not that, I just-I don't think I'm going to last long....”

Jack smiled and kissed him slowly, “Me either, but that's ok...I'll try to make it last as long as possible, I want it to be special for you” Daniel smiled, he leaned up to return the kiss just as passionately and turned to position himself properly. Jack reached and grabbed Daniel's wrists and guided them onto the head-board. “Are you comfortable? You ok like this?” Daniel nodded and shuddered as Jack leaned over him. Jack placed gentle kisses across his shoulder blades and slid his hands over Daniel's back and then gently cupped his ass. He then picked up the lube from the bed and squirted a good amount on his hands. Daniel spread his knees out to get more leverage, shifting to get more comfortable. “You ok?”

“Yeh....just getting more relaxed, I'm ok now”

“Ok...we'll start slow...” Daniel moaned as Jack's finger circled around his tight opening and then he arched when it slid in.

“Oooohh....”

Jack took that as a sign to continue and he started to move his finger in and out. Daniel gasped in bliss as Jack added a second finger, then a third. “This ok?”

“Oh god yes...!”

Jack chuckled a little “We've never done it from this position, I never wanted you to feel...”

“I know....but, really-It's ok...”

Jack wiggled his fingers inside him and Daniel almost come right then. “Daniel...I can't, hold out much longer”

“Me either....I'm ready Jack...”

Jack removed his fingers and squirted a little more lube on himself and then positioned his cock at Daniel's prepped opening. “I love you....” Jack said before pushing forward.

“Ahh...” Daniel had almost forgotten what it felt like, but it didn't hurt, Jack had never hurt him. Daniel moved back suddenly and gripped the wood as he took the rest of Jack inside him.

“Jesus Danny....” Jack breathed out heavily. “You....are you ok?”

“Fine...Jack...”

Jack started to move inside Daniel, slowly. Daniel let out throaty moans of pleasure with each slow thrust. Jack pushed deeper when he leaned over him to kiss his back.

“Oh god...Jack...feels so good”

“Mmm....Daniel...” Jack moved at the same pace, his right hand coming around to wrap around Daniel's cock.

“Jack...” Jack moved his hand up and down in time to his thrusts. “Please....faster... can't last...”

Jack kissed his shoulder and with his left hand, he grabbed Daniel's hip lightly and started to thrust harder. When Daniel began to moan louder he picked up the pace and thrust into him quicker. His right hand evidently moved faster, he could feel himself tighten and knew he was close, very close as his hand moved up and down in quick movements.

“Oh god, oh god...Jack...Jack! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come...”

Jack thrust just a little faster, a little harder; “Daniel! Gonna....ooooh god yes!”

“Jack!....” Daniel shook and came hard into Jack's hand, the convulsion of Daniel's orgasm and the warmth of his seed sent Jack over the edge and he cried into Daniel's shoulder as he came inside him; his body shook as he continued to thrust.

Daniel's heavy panting drew his attention before he could collapse. “Daniel....god...that was...Jesus, are you-are you ok?”

“Yeh...Jack...I'm ok, god...”

Jack pulled out slowly, he grabbed hold of Daniel gently and pulled him in close to him. “God you were- I mean, that was-”

“I know, I don't remember ever feeling such-...I love you”

“Me too..., Let's get cleaned up, you can go first and I'll change the sheet”

They pulled apart, kissed for a few seconds and while Daniel got a quick shower; Jack wiped his hand on a spare towel and began to change the sheet.

When they were both clean, they settled down with exhaustion; Jack pulled Daniel back into a hug and they snuggled closely and drifted off to sleep.

…..............................

They were awake by 6:30, just as the sun was rising into the sky, Jack lazily stroked his hand up and down Daniel's arm as the archaeologist lay his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. “I had a dream last night-” Daniel began, nearly making Jack jump.

Jack kissed the top of his head as he continued his slow hand movement up Daniel's arm. “What about?”

“There was a BBQ, we were there, everyone was there; Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Hammond-some others...”

“So everyone?”

Daniel hit Jack playfully, “Yes, now let me finish”

Jack chuckled “Ok, sorry”

“I was standing on the deck, with everyone outside; you were by the grill....” Jack noticed Daniel start to slow down and tense. He rubbed his arm soothingly, encouraging him to continue. “You just smiled at me, walked up to stand with me; you pulled me close and just kissed me, in front of everyone....and when we pulled apart; you said 'This is who we are, and I'm in love with Daniel', no one scolded us, no one judged us, they just stood there and clapped, they clapped Jack....it felt so real...” Daniel trailed off and tightened his hold. “And that's all it was...it was a dream...but, it was-”

 “Yeh Daniel, it's ok....I'd love to just do that, I'd love to do that for you-but-”

“It's ok Jack, I know we can't, but it's ok to dream right? I can do that?”

“Yeh Danny...you can do that, we can do that....”

Daniel kissed Jack's side and snuggled closer. “The Kelowna's sound like a nice civilization...”

“Hopefully, but-Kelowna? Or Langara? I'm confused...”

“I don't know, think they're both races; kind of like division maybe?”

“Eh, whatever they are; sound ok I guess, kind of got a good feeling about it...” Daniel laughed a little “What's funny?”

“You never have good feelings, so it must be good...”

“You're mean Daniel Jackson”

Daniel looked up and shifted up so he could sneak a little kiss. “Better?”

Jack grinned down at him, “Getting there...”

They kissed for a minute or two before pulling apart for air, “We're going to be ok, right?”

“We'll be fine, we have each other; that's enough”

  
  


 


End file.
